Question: $g(n) = 5n^{2}+3n+4(h(n))$ $f(n) = -5n^{2}-n-h(n)$ $h(n) = 5n$ $ g(h(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = (5)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ Now we know that $h(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $g(h(0))$ , which is $g(0)$ $g(0) = 5(0^{2})+(3)(0)+4(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = (5)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ That means $g(0) = 5(0^{2})+(3)(0)+(4)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$